A World of Mobs
by Kira Hoshimi Misayo
Summary: It started off as just me. Then, it was me and my friends. Eventually, we attracted complete strangers. Without them, there wouldn't be this massive army, the Nerdettes. We need each other more than ever, now that the mobs have taken over. Will we be able to defeat them? Maybe. But either they die, or we die trying. (T for language and themes) ((Review for OC)) Uno is on the cover.


_It started off as just me. Then, it was my friends. Evetnually, we attracted complete strangers. Without them, there wouldn't be this massive army, the Nerdettes._

* * *

*Uno's POV*

I am Uno. That's all anybody calls me. Uno, meaning solo, alone, one of a kind. One. I travel alone, mine alone, and craft alone. My goal in life, don't get killed by the mobs.

Now, as you all know, mobs were never a _huge _threat to Minecraftia before. All you needed was a diamond (or budder) sword to take one down. But they've gotten better, faster, and much, much stronger.

Even the Sky Army couldn't stop them! They battled long and hard, but most of the soldiers, and Sky disappeared, never to be seen again. I, while this was happening, was just a little tike. I just hid up in a tree when I saw a mob. They couldn't ever reach me. Losers!

Ahem... sorry 'bout that. Anyways, as I grew, I noticed how much the population began to thin, and fewer and fewer people were still able to fight off the increasing mob population. Some mobs even got mutated by getting combined with other mobs. (Basically, it's crossbreeding.) The worst you could possibly face was an Ender Creeper. They were basically the ultimate weapon. But there was also the equally deadly Squaze. For any Skydoesminecraft fans, this is your worst nightmare and best dream combined. It is a blaze, combined with a squid. It can fly or travel by water. It shoots ink at you, blinding you, then literally pelts fireballs at you. But theses fireballs are made of pure budder.

It was like the Dark Ages all over again. But I didn't think that I would ever have any trouble.

* * *

One day, I was sitting in my cozy little treehouse by the fireplace, reading a book. It was somewhere around noon, so the threat of skeletons and zombies wasn't in the air, and Squazes couldn't get past the netherbrick wall I had built around my home.

So yes, while there were hard times, I was tucked safely away in my tree-house fort. I never had to leave. But I couldn't help but feel like something was missing. That's when I heard my radio going staticy.

I ran over to it and tuned it so I could hear better. "Today is the day to stay indoors, folks." the reporter ordered. "The mobs are not burning in the sun! I repeat, not burning in the sun!"

I felt my heart skip a beat. Mobs during the day? I didn't like where this was going at all. "There have also been new sightings of mini Ender Dragons flying around. Minecraftians, beware!" the reporter finished, and my music started playing again. I quickly ran over to my front door and locked it. I peered through a small window I had, only one block wide. I could see the mobs below me. It looked like they were chasing something, but I couldn't tell what.

Just then, somebody burst into my home, knocking down the door. I quickly reached for my diamond sword, pointing it at their chest. The person threw their arms up in the air. "I'm not a mob!" a voice said. I narrowed my eyes, not lowering my sword. "How can I be sure?" I questioned. "Because those mobs you saw were chasing _me._" the girl explained. I lowered my sword, and stuck it back in my pack. "Did they follow you up here?" I asked. The girl shook her head.

I regained my calmness, which disappeared quickly. "You moron!" I hollered. "I almost killed you!" "I know, I know." the girl said. I eyed her curiously. "Who are you, anyways?"

The girl had on a purple and black striped sweater, which was off of her left shoulder. It was matched with purple shorts and a purple beanie, and knee-high black combat boots. Her dark brown hair fell beautifully into her face, with luscious waves throughout it. "I am Ivamaree22." the girl replied, tossing her bag by my furnace. "But you can call my Iva." "Well, Iva, I am Uno." I introduced myself. "And this here you are standing in is my tree-house." "Sweet crib." Iva nodded. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

I felt my eyes widen. "No, no, no!" I tossed Iva her bag. "I live alone." "Why?" Iva asked. "Because I don't like being social." I shrugged. "Please?" Iva begged. "I'll... do your work for you if you let me stay!" "No." I replied firmly. "I actually _enjoy _my work. Just do me a favor, and leave."

"But-"

"_Now!_"

Okay, I may have gotten a bit angry. I just hate arguing with people. I watched happily as Iva dashed out of my tree-house. I sighed. I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath. I plopped down onto my sofa as I re-opened my book. Just then, I heard a blood-curdling scream.

Without thinking, I grabbed my enchanted bow and climbed onto the roof of my treehouse. I then, for the first time in months, climbed out of it and on top of my nether wall. (Yes, it had a roof. Just in case.) I began shooting the mobs, killing them in one shot.

After about five minutes, I managed to take down the last mob, a Skeleghast. Iva stared up at me in amazement. "That was incredible!" she complimented. I noticed her only weapon, an iron sword, in pieces on the ground. I sighed, not believing I was about to say this.

"Come up here." I groaned. A smile grew on Iva's face as she ran over to the base of the tree, and climbed up the ladder to my tree-house. "Sorry about your door." she apologized, staring at my door, broken on the floor. "I can craft you a new one!" she offered. I didn't object as she went over to my crafting table and crafted me another nice wooden door. "Thanks." I sighed gratefully as she placed it.

"No problem at all." she shrugged.

"There's plenty of wood to go around," I agreed. "and if you ever need anything, just come ask me. I started mining at the age of six. I have enough diamonds to go around for five people." "_Five people_?!" Iva asked in amazement. She ran over to one of my chests and peered in. "Wow!" she gasped. "You really do have a knack for mining."

I shrugged. "It isn't like it's hard." "Are you kidding me?" Iva raised her eyebrows at me. "I didn't find my first mine-shaft until I was, like, fourteen! You found yours when you were six?" "It's like I said," I began as I sat down. Iva sat beside me. "I've just always done everything alone. My mom and dad were killed by the mobs when I was a year and a half old, and the mobs took me hostage. When I was four, I escaped. They didn't even notice I was gone. From that point on, I taught myself how to craft, mine, build. I have seen and done some of the worst things a Minecraftian could do. But these mobs are just too good. I gave up on trying to fight them, and now I hide in here, avoiding all mobs at all costs."

Iva didn't pity me. She just nodded. "I didn't even have parents. I grew up in an orphanage." she stifled a sob. I just listened. "When I escaped with my friend, we thought everything would be okay. But one day, I woke up from a short nap, and he wasn't in the tent. I've been looking for him ever since. The chances of me ever finding him are slim, but I haven't given up. Not yet, or ever for that matter."

I nodded. "Looks like neither of us have had it easy." I thought aloud. Iva nodded, and laughed a sad laugh. "At least I know I have somebody to stay with. Being alone was just so unlike me." "I understand." I agreed, even though I honestly didn't. "Now, come on. I'll take you to your room."

* * *

*Iva's POV*

I grabbed my things as Uno led me up to my room. The treehouse had three stories, and my room was on the second. "Here you go." Uno led me inside. There was a large canopy bed, two double chests in one corner, a closet in another, and the whole room was decorated in paintings.

"Thank you. What a lovely room!" I thought aloud. Uno shrugged. "I didn't ever expect any guests, really," Uno explained. "But I've always had this spare room, just in case." "Well, it's nice." I thought aloud. Uno nodded, and we stood in awkward silence for a while. "Well, I feel like I need to take a nap." I said. Uno nodded. "I'll leave you be." she said, closing the door behind her as she walked back downstairs.

I flopped onto my bed in exhaustion. _How could this have happened to me? _I thought angrily. _First, I lose my only friend. Next, my house gets destroyed by a Blazing Slime. Now, I'm reduced to sharing a house with some anti-social freak! _I quickly regretted my last thought. Uno wasn't a freak! Just because she wanted to be alone didn't make her any lesser than me. _She's had a way worse experience than you, you dickhead! _I thought to myself angrily. I felt my eyelids getting heavy.

"I should rest." I thought aloud. "If I'm going to live here, I will help her work in the process." I then let my eyelids close themselves, and hoped my dreams would be filled with happy memories.

Instead, I got a nightmare.

* * *

I awoke in my dream, under a thick tent. Except, I wasn't me. _I _was sleeping on a makeshift bed. And on the other was... wait, was that... _Leom?_

Leom and I were asleep on opposite sides of the tent. I looked down to see who I was, but couldn't tell. It must just have been the dream magic. Just then, I heard what sounded like a Bony Zombie.

The Bony Zombie came into the tent, followed by a Pigmen, and a Squaze. The Bony Zombie picked me up from my bed, and put me on top of the Squaze. They were about to fly away, when a shaky voice hollered out.

"Stop!"

_Leom, no! _I thought as I saw him, unarmed, standing before the three mobs. "You can't kill us without weapons, fool!" The Pigmen laughed. "I didn't come to kill." Leom had a tear run down his cheek. "Take me, not her." "Why should we listen to you?" The Squaze asked suspiciously. "This isn't a trap. I'd rather have you take me than her." Leom sobbed. I felt myself start sobbing, too.

"Fine." The Bony Zombie shrugged. They set me back on my bed, and flew off with Leom on the Squaze's back.

* * *

I awoke, screaming and sobbing. "Leom, no!" I hollered, tears streaming down my face. Just then, Uno burst in. "What's wrong?" she asked, waving a diamond sword around. "No-nothing. J-just a nightmare." I stammered, trying to regain my composure. Uno eyed me funny, and came over and _hugged me!_

I didn't care though. I sobbed into her hoodie, staining it with my tears. She didn't seem to mind it. She just hugged me tightly, patting my back lightly. "It'll be fine." she whispered. "No, it won't!" I sobbed heavily. "Leom's gone, because of me! He sacrificed himself for me! I killed him!" "You don't know that he's dead." Uno pointed out.

"Yes, he is!" I screamed, shoving Uno away. She didn't even flinch. "The mobs took him! They would've taken me! I'm worthless! He's useful! I _killed _him!"

Uno just sat on my bed and listened to me vent. "I cannot relate," she began. "but I do know this; we have no proof Leom is dead. He could just be a hostage." "I'll never know though." I pointed out mournfully. Uno just sat thinking for a moment. Eventually, her expression lit up. "Yes you will!" Uno jumped up and approached me, taking my hands. "We're going to go looking for him. It'll be a journey, a long and hard one at that, but it'll be worth it." "You'd do that for me?" I started sobbing again. But not tears of sadness this time. Happy tears.

I would get to see Leom again.

I could be complete.

* * *

**Kira Hoshimi Misayo: HOLA AMIGOS/AMIGAS! Sorry, I'm taking Spanish 2, so I thought it necessary. If you have any questions for the characters, simply post them in the reviews or PM them to me. Or dares, if you want:). You know what, just post whatever the fuck you want. Wow, sorry 'bout the language. Did I mention I like talking? *blah blah blah***

**Uno: Yeah, sorry about her, readers. She really likes the sound of her voice.**

**Iva: Or words in general.**

**Uno: Well, she does major in English and Forensics.**

**Iva: What's that?**

**Uno: Debate.**

**Iva: Is that why she spend hours on end arguing with the Allstate guy on TV?**

**Uno: Pretty much.**

**Kira Hoshimi Misayo: and so then, the penguin bit Abe Lincoln **_**again,**_** and *blah blah blah***

**Iva: Should we finish the outro for her?**

**Uno: Go ahead. I have an issue to deal with... involving Squazes. **

**Iva: Okay. Go ahead.**

**Uno: Thanks *runs off, battle sounds heard***

**Iva: *coughs* Um, hi. So, I'm Ivamaree22, and- What's that? You've read the chapter and you already know? Oops.**

**Uno: *distant shout* GET IT OVER WITH, MORON!**

**Iva: Okay, okay! If you enjoyed the story, be sure to follow/favorite! If you like Warriors and Yu-Gi-Oh, I do some of those fics, too. Be sure to state your mind in the reviews, any KIND criticism is appreciated. If you have any questions for me, Uno, Kira, Leom (if he's alive), the mobs, or requests for your OC, just PM or review, and I will do all questions, dares, and OC's. Thanks everyone, and good night!**

**Uno: *bursts in, scar on knee***

**Iva: What the hell happened to you?**

**Uno: Squazes.**

**Iva: Looks painful.**

**Uno: Dood, dis is Minecraft! It'll heal if I eat pork chops!**

**Iva: Well, duh!**

**Kira Hoshimi Misayo: so we all flew back to Disneyland, France. The end!**

**Uno: Satisfied?**

**Kira Hoshimi Misayo: Very. So, now let's begin and hour-long outro-**

**Iva: NOOOOO!**

**Uno: *duct tapes Kira's mouth shut***

**Iva: End the fucking chapter already!**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
